


No Funeral

by kingstoken



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "If this all goes wrong I don't want a funeral"





	No Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> A comment fic written for the [oh nostalgia fictathon ](https://clockwork-hart1.dreamwidth.org/52548.html). Prompt: Assassin AU, no mourners, no funerals.

Sitting in an abandoned apartment waiting for your mark to show was tedious, and gave a man time to think, maybe too much time.

"If this all goes wrong I don't want a funeral, just throw my body into the east river and walk away."

"Clint!" He turned to see Kate's shocked face.

"What?"

"You're an ass"

"Why? Because I don't want anyone to mourn me?"

"You idiot, you can't tell others how they should feel after your gone" After a tense minute she quietly added "I'd mourn you. My life would be so much poorer without you in it."

It was Clint's turn to be shocked. He had thought about what losing her would mean to him, how devastated he would be, but he had never considered how his death would affect her. The stakes had just changed, he hoped they would still be successful, now that he couldn't let himself be reckless.


End file.
